Solo
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Injured!Reader] - When their mother suffers a severe injury from the last expedition, Levi is faced with his greatest challenge yet...getting his three, insane children ready for bed.


"Matthias, get off the fucking table NOW."

"But, Daddy! Look! I'm a Titan!"

Leon and Faith circled the area, kitchen utensils in hand, preying on the monster. Undaunted by their father's angry words, they continued these motions, as their youngest brother covered his entire being with his green blanket, emitting over the top roars. Every now and then, one of the little Scouts attacks with a wooden spoon with an angry shout.

Day five, and Levi was still going solo with these rascals. You were still in the medical center, unconscious. Though this last expedition could be identified as a success in the loosest sense of the word, casualties were still faced. As you guided your own Squad, he didn't witness what happened, but you came back scratched up, a fractured arm and a blow to your head knocking you completely unconscious. Levi's stomach turned to rot the longer he watched your sleeping face that night. He knew you were alive. He felt the hot blood rushing through your veins beneath your heated skin, but the anticipation was killing him. How long were you to stay asleep? Worse still, the kids asked to see you themselves, and he agreed to it. He didn't know why he allowed more torture to his already anxious heart. He'd never forget the looks of horror on their faces upon seeing your comatose state. Clutching at his pants and cloak, they asked if you were still alive, when you'd wake up, Truth be told, Levi didn't even know if you would awaken or not. The doctors had been informing him so, but he always braced himself for the worst. He was trained to do that.

At least he could hold onto a shrivel of hope.

However, that left him caring for his three children. At first, he assumed things would be easy. You trained them to be polite, to obey, to help around the house. Sure, as expected with most kids, they had their crazy moments, but overall, anyone would call them good kids.

That was what he thought anyway. Damn, his respect for any lone father out there grew a hundred fold.

After about the second day, cabin fever sunk into their little heads, and the madness ensued. He gave them nothing that could possible unleash this energy, but they were bouncing off the walls, escaping and following him to Headquarters in order to prank anyone in their wake. Was this their way of grieving the hole you left behind?

Levi just about reached his limit.

Growling his loudest one more time, Matthias lunged at his siblings, tackling them with a loud thud. A chair collapsed at the impact. Soon, the three were tangled in a wrestling match to rival the strongest of men. Matthias rolled over his big brother, while Faith tugged at his precious blanket. The screams and laughs resonated throughout the entire house, but he was sure people inside Wall Sina could hear their noise. He was stressed enough as it was dealing with his higher ups in Headquarters, occasionally the Military Police, the equivalent of the shit on his shoes, and of course, he missed you so much, it physically hurt him. He always enjoyed spending one on one time with his little devils as a father, but that emptiness still lingered in the back of his mind. It hung over him day in and day out.

He didn't need three, insane children refusing to listen to him.

Sinking his canine into his lower lip, Levi roughly pried the children apart from each other. Faith and Matthias yelped at the harsh grip around the wrists. Three pairs of eyes widening in horror reached his quietly fuming ones. No, his expression didn't change much, but the anger was obvious. They grew silent as the tension filled the air.

In almost a growl, he finally seethed,

"Bed. Now."

They gasped in unison.

"But, it's still kind of light outside!" Leon protested.

"We're not sleepy!"

"Just a little longer?"

"Please, Daddy?"

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. "I said it's time for bed, damn it. Get on with it."

Seeing all hope was lost, they brushed themselves off and sulked to the restroom to begin their nighttime ritual. Levi followed close behind, of course not trusting whatever antics lurked in the back of their mind. They glowered in front of the mirrors and cleaned their teeth while their father prepared a hot bath for them. Being the neat freak that he was, he always made sure each of them were shining when put to bed. When they finished, they stood in a row before him, waiting for his command. He gestured to the now filled tub, steam emitting from the rippling water.

"Strip down and get in, all three of you," he snapped.

They pressed their lips together. Faith finished a little faster and melted into the water before her brothers, smiling with glee. Out of all the three, she loved bathes the most. Perhaps it was in her feminine nature. But, her brothers soon followed. Levi passed them each a rag, lathering each of them equally.

As soon as they began washing themselves, the mischievous glint flashed in their eyes.

Levi took his leave from the small bathroom in search for some towels. Leon started with a light splash at his little sister's face. She snickered silently and returned the favor. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Matthias thumped his fist at the water, right at the center splashing them both. Soon, their lips could no longer hide their giggles. Using their rags as whips, they attacked each other viciously, splashing soapy water into each other's hair and faces. After one more fisted splash from Matthias, Leon and Faith tackled him with tickles, sloshing water over the rims.

Levi's ears pricked at the sound of laughter, never a good sign. Turning a heal, he bolted back as quickly as possible. A ring of water encircled the rim of the tub. The kids, once again, were pulling and tugging at limbs and locks of hair. They froze upon their father's entrance.

He buried a face in his free palm. "Get out now."

In the blink of an eye, they did as they were told and grabbed a towel from his hand.

"Damn, what a mess," he grumbled, drying the excess water with the remaining towel. "You little shitheads better be dressed and ready for bed in two minutes tops. Got it?"

Defeated, the three trudged to their general destination. That was, until Leon smirked at his siblings. They were now determined to make their father pay for forcing to bed this early. After a quick nod from Leon, the children dispersed in all directions. They each located a hiding spot and took cover. When Levi checked their room, they were, in fact, no where to be seen.

"Ah, fuck me," he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

With another curse, hissing between his teeth, he pivoted and began his search. He wasn't sure if they inherited his criminal instincts, but they were damn good hiders. He looked under the tables, behind chairs, bookshelves, anywhere a small body could fit.

Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. A wave of long dark hair flowed behind the counter.

Faith. Her extraordinarily lengthy tresses always gave her away. With an eye roll, he came after her.

"Got you, you little punk," he said, cornering her in the kitchen.

Eyes wide in false terror, she curled up into a ball, uncontrollably giggling. Even he was relatively close to breaking something, she looked so adorable like this, hair still sopping wet, her towel wrapped tightly around her like a little dress and laughing until her cheeks were tinged. Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her.

"No! Daddy!" she laughed, beating his shoulder.

"I win," he retorted. "Deal with it."

"Daddyyyyyy!"

He pushed open the door to their room and plopped her on her bed. He pinned her down with one hand while she squirmed and writhed. He grabbed her nightgown and forced it over her head.

"Ugh, knock it off, you brat," he grumbled, pulling her arms through the sleeves.

She continued laughing hysterically.

He finished, panting quietly. Who knew getting one's children dressed for bed could be such a damn workout?

"Don't move," he commanded and pointed a long finger at her.

With a snicker, she pulled the covers over her head.

Levi roamed his fortress in search of his little cadets-or rats at the moment. Carefully, he hunted in every little nook and cranny. These boys were masters at the art of camouflage.

"Where are you?" he grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "I'll end you both if you don't cut this out NOW."

Snickers suddenly emitted behind him. Small heated waves pooled over him. Narrowing his eyes, he pivoted to find the two boys, peaking through a closet, daring him to chase them down, something he did not have the patience for right now.

"Leon. Matthias," one fist whitened from the pressure of his clench. "Get the hell out now."

The hinges of the door creaked as they pulled it closer. Snarling quietly, the short Captain stomped his way over.

All hell broke loose.

Zipping in both directions on either side, the boys ran passed him, dodging his grabs. Matthias bellowed at the top of his lungs, and Leon laughed in a sinister fashion.

"Those little fuckers-! I'm gonna-!" Levi charged after them.

Leon lunged over the couch, while his little brother made a dash for the table. Levi attempted to grab the youngest but only thwacked his head in the process. Cursing and rubbing his head, he pulled out. The two then formed a barrier with the chairs underneath the dining table. He saw their playful eyes peering at him between the legs of the chair.

"You're gonna get it," he threatened.

They giggled in reply. Knowing well this plan would fail, he reached in between two chairs to at least send them out. Sure enough, they stumbled out and bolted. Poor Matthias was not fast enough, his ankle immediately constricted. Squealing with excitement, he was dragged out and carried in the crook of one arm, towel and all.

"DADDY!" he cried, squirming.

"Quit it, you rat," Levi replied, thumping his head with his index. He laughed in reply.

Leon concealed himself behind the closet. He believed, being distracted by Matthias, his father wouldn't notice him.

Oh, how he was wrong.

In a flash, a strong, pale hand reached inside and grabbed his skinny wrist.

"What!? Awww, Daddy!" he whined, pulling and struggling.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Levi replied. "It's time for bed."

"But, Daddy-!"

"No, it's passed now," he shot a cold glare at the boy. "You made sure of that."

Protruding his bottom lip and hanging his head, he sulked close behind, utterly defeated. Matthias still hung from his father's arm, giggling. After reaching their room, he let one prisoner go and dropped the other on his bed. Faith completely hid herself under the blankets. Shutting the door behind him, Levi leaned against it and crossed his arms.

"Get dressed and get in bed," he said, seemingly for the millionth time.

"Yes, sir," Leon replied.

Matthias rolled around on his bed, still laughing. This time around, Levi watched his eldest dry and dress himself, knowing full well he could make another run for it. Once he nestled under his covers, he dressed his youngest accordingly and wrapped the comforter around his shoulders.

Suddenly, Matthias grabbed Levi's cheeks and planted a loud kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Daddy!" he chirped before shoving his thumb into his mouth.

He blinked in surprise. His boiling fury died down, slowly but surely. It didn't matter how insane those kids drove him. The little moments like these reminded him how much he really loved them.

Rumpling the boy's hair, he shook his head. "I love you too, little cadet."

He grinned in reply.

"We're sorry, Daddy," a thin whisper resounded from Leon's bed. "We knew you were sad, so we wanted to play with you."

"Sad?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, because you're worried about Mommy," Faith finally emerged and sat up.

He raised an eyebrow. "You drove me batshit insane...because I was sad?"

"Ugh, no," the eldest buried his face in his hands. "That's not what we meant."

"Well, you did want to get revenge on Daddy for making us go to bed," the girl chuckled.

"Shut up, Faith!"

"Leon, be nice!" the youngest shouted.

And they were at it again, spatting insults and arguments at each other. Levi finally gave up. He pressed his back into the wall and sunk into the floor. He didn't care anymore. Resting his forehead against his knees, he lightly chuckled to himself. They could piss him off, disobey, run from him, yell, scream, argue, laugh obnoxiously. Every bit was worth it.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
